Different Shade of Grey
by DrowningFromTheInside
Summary: Despite his home problems Jude still manges to get by with smiles and laughter. Then one night he got kicked out, again, but this time something bad happened, and the most unlikely person was there to help him. Bad at summeries, sorry.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Okay, so my obessession with 6teen has striked back, but one things**  
**different...now I'm a writer...dum dum dum duuummmm...fail. So  
I don't own 6teen or any of its characters. Hope youy like and review.**  
**  
. . .**

The door shut loudly behind Jude as he walked into his small house.  
The house was dark like the sky outside and the familiar scent of  
booze and cigarette hit him as soon as he walked in.

Having spent the day in the mall with his friends left him in a good  
mood and thoughts of the movie they had watched less than an hour ago  
swam through his mind. Dropping his skateboard, Sally, off by the door  
he began his walk to his room down the hall.

He glanced warily into the living room on the way to his room upon  
hearing his name called.

His father stood and stumbled over to meet him knocking a clear glass  
bottle in the process, spilling an amber liquid onto the carpet He didn't  
notice though as he had another bottle in his hand.

Father and son did not look like each other in appearance, Jude taking  
his short, slim body and blonde hair from his mother while his father  
was taller and broader with dark hair that had tints of grey in it  
that would engulf his head completely soon. The only thing that they  
shared was their blue eyes, although the older mans was dull and  
scarred were as Jude's shined and was still filled with a youths  
excitement.

"Looks too much like his mother..." Rick mumbled quietly while  
examining Jude.

Jude's eyes flickered around nervously under his stare. He was usually  
forgotten ever since his mom died in seventh grade. He was ignored and  
useless unless his father needed a beer or even the odd time a punching  
bag. Times when he was called or acknowledged scared him.

"Where duh hell were you?" he slurred loudly brought out of his  
previous thought.

"With my friends."

"What friends? Who'd wanna be friends wit cho...baggy clothes and  
messy hair...must be retarded or someting..." he slurred.

Jude's blue eyes darkened. "They aren't retarded." He was answered with  
a quick slap across his face leaving a red hand print.

"I bet they are...retards stick together..."

Jude looked down accordingly. "I'm not a retard..." A brown envelope  
was thrust into his chest. His report card. So this is what this was  
all about.

"Yah sure as hell seem to be with those kinda marks...and I don't want no  
idiots living under my roof...git out."

Jude began to walk slowly out of the house but ran after a glass  
bottle whizzed by his head and shattered on the wall in front of him. He  
slammed the door behind him as he ran out, not before grabbing Sally  
though.

As he pushed on the ground hard with his right foot he began to sail  
smoothly down the road. Getting kicked out wasn't a new thing for Jude,  
he would usually just crash at Jonesy's house, him being the only one of his  
friends who knew the entire extent of his home life. Since Jen moved in it  
was harder to keep it secret but usually he'd come after she fell asleep and  
would leave before she woke up.

His normally crystal blue eyes were filled with pain. He remembered  
when his dad used to love him, before he supposedly killed his mom.

He shut his eyes and remembered all the good thing he had breathing in  
the cool air and listening to the wind whistle past his ears.

Suddenly the squeals of tired pierced the night and he opened his eyes  
in time to see to bright headlights blinding him in front of him!  
**  
. . .**

**Hehe, probably a fail cliffy but it's my first one so be kind. Please**  
**review :)**


	2. Familiar Stranger

Im Baackk :) And of course I don't own 6teen or any of the characters  
from it.  
**  
. . .**

The white lights shone brightly blinding Jude's vision. He didn't have  
time to move, he didn't have time to scream, he could only stare at  
the oncoming vehicle with wide deer eyes.

At once it was upon him. He was falling back before the fender even  
made contact. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt body get flung to  
the ground. He landed with a painful crunch.

At first everything was silent, the wind stopped blowing, the crickets  
stopped chirping, the tires stopped squealing. Then it all came back  
with a wave of pain.

He groaned loudly and made a feeble attempt to sit up but laid down  
quickly as soon as his head was off the ground.

"Soldier! Are you injured!" a gruff voice yelled through the night.

Jude peeked opened his eyes. It couldn't be... "Rent-A-Cop?" he  
said his voice dripping in disbelief.

"Maggot..." Ron growled while stopping mid-step for only a second.  
After a quick mental slap he finished his journey to Jude and knelt by  
him. "How are your vitals?" he demanded.

Jude looked up at him in confusion. "I'm not feeling to hot, if that's  
what you mean..."

Jude began to shut his eyes again but suddenly felt his body being  
rolled over. "Wow dude, whatcha doing?" he exclaimed in the strongest  
voice he could muster.

"Checking for any life threatening injuries!" Ron barked flipping  
Jude's back onto his back. After a look of question crossed his face he  
poked his side gingerly.

A loud giggle escaped Jude's mouth. "D-u-udee...stop that! That  
tickles."

Ron grunted disapprovingly. After a few moments Jude pushed himself  
onto his elbows and after feeling no nausea or pain cautiously sat all  
the way up. "So you hit me...with your car..." Jude said slowly  
as if still trying to comprehend it.

"No, you hit me." Ron stated.

Jude shook his head but regretted it instantly as he felt dull  
throbbing start in his head. "No you hit me," he finally gasped.

"You hit me," Rom scolded sternly.

Jude opened his mouth to fight back but clamped his mouth shut as he  
felt his body being yanked to a standing position from under his  
armpits. He shifted his weight gently foot to foot until he felt  
steady. "Thanks ma-" he began but stopped when he felt himself being  
led to the passengers seat of the car. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Bringing you home to your parents." he stated. "I have insured your  
well being and once I drop you off at your house your guardian will  
have the ability to choose the path to take from there."

Jude stopped walking instantly. "No way man. I'm fine. I can skate  
home..."

"No. If something were to happen I would be held liable and it is my  
job as a responsible adult to insure your good health." he said  
grabbing Jude's collar and yanking him into the car. Seconds later he  
took place in the drivers side. "Now were is your home?" he asked.

"Look, Mr. Rent-A-Cop, I really can't go home..."

"Have you no house key?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Are your parents out of town."

"Well no but..."

"Then I don't see a problem." Ron said with a curt nod obviously  
deciding he won the argument.

"My dad kicked me out..." Jude said watching Ron closely. To his  
surprise he didn't seem to react. "And your mother..?"

"She's dead," Jude sighed.

"I see..." Ron said thinking it over and forming a plan in his  
straightforward mind. Suddenly he took a sharp turn leading to a dark  
road.

"Where you taking me dude?" Jude asked.

"My house."

. . .

Well hope you like and review. Thank you to my reviewer OtakuGirl347  
who took  
time to review and responded honestly. Lol I believe it was a fail  
too. I think I'm going to work on it again... ;)


End file.
